


Hunt

by sptmbrwind



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sptmbrwind/pseuds/sptmbrwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Summer night and two horny males...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

Outside, a wolf howled.

Inside, the two males started and opened their eyes. Blue met blue. The smaller eyed the larger. The larger returned the gaze steadily. Neither moved.

Slowly, cautiously and carefully, the smaller one raised himself, gathering his legs underneath and crouching on all fours, never taking his gaze from the other. As he moved, the larger one mirrored his actions, his wide, alert eyes locked on the piercing determined ones.

The smaller crept slowly, still on all fours, to block the exit. The larger copied the movement in reverse, making a silent retreat to the rear.

Two hearts pounded. Muscles tensed and relaxed. Shoulders heaved with panting breaths.

The smaller man licked his lips. He moved forward, his eyes bright and possessive. His approach slow and determined. The larger tensed but remained still, allowing the approach.

Lips caressed skin. Tongue licked at a bead of sweat. The larger one shivered as the smaller one tasted him, licked his neck, nuzzled his jaw. Fingertips strokes his bare shoulder, lips grazed one firm, erect nipple. The larger one sucked in a breath with a sharp gasp.

The smaller one raised his head and showed teeth, growling softly at the interruption. Grabbing the larger, he shoved him roughly to the floor. Ripped away the scraps of cloth they wore. Hungrily nuzzled and nipped at the newest exposed skin.

He mounted the other roughly, entered him with one hard thrust and a savage growl. The larger man howled in pain and bared his teeth to the darkness. Growled in pleasure as the other thrust into him again. The smaller one grunted and snarled, pounding into the other, digging his fingers into the smooth, hot skin. Sank teeth into flesh, growled dominantly.

The larger screamed hoarsely as he came, bucking violently underneath his partner. The other pounded into him a few more times before he released with a similar howl. Then he collapsed on top of his companion. They lay joined, spent, panting.

Ray Kowalski rubbed his cheek against the back of his lover's shoulder, feeling the sticky, warm, slick blood. He opened his eyes and kissed the skin tenderly, licked at the blood. Benton Fraser shivered again and let out a soft sigh before turning his head to meet the lips. Ray kissed him hungrily before nuzzling the sweat-slicked neck and finally wrapping his arms around the other man. They drifted into sleep together. A voice murmured.

"I love you..."

**End**


End file.
